Capri
by darbear
Summary: Song-Fic to Capri by Colbie Cailat, focusing on Minerva's relationship with her daughter. AU


A/N: Okay so this didn't come out exactly the way I wanted but I guess it's okay... Well, please review! and oh yeah

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Dumbles would be alive and well :)

**She's got a baby inside**

**And holds her belly tight**

**All through the night**

**Just so she knows**

**She's sleeping so**

**Safely to keep**

**Her Growing**

Minerva liked order. In her home, at her job, and especially in her family. How the hell had this happened? Her youngest daughter was a seventh year, Head Girl and everything of her mother's dreams. Just hours ago she had come by and dropped it on Minerva that she was pregnant. A little girl, due in June. Apparently there'd been something going on between Athena and John for a while now. Her conversation with Athena had run late, so Athena stayed in her mother's quarters for the night. Minerva crept in and watched her daughter sleep. Although she was already 5 months along, her bump was barely noticeable. You could only see if you looked close like Minerva was doing now. Athena shifted and wrapped her arms around her placed a kiss on her daughter's head. Her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Oh when she'll open her eyes**

**There'll be no surprise**

**She'll grow to be so beautifully**

**Just like her mother that's carrying**

Minerva often daydreamed about her first grandbaby. In her mind's eye, she looked just like a little Athena, but with blue eyes. She was beautiful. A full head of thick dark curls and twinkling blue eyes. As excited as Minerva was, she was also scared. Her daughter was 17, pregnant, and alone. Well alone besides her. They were there own little family. Michael had been killed in Vietnam and her oldest daughter Rhea hadn't spoken to her in 10 years. Her husband had died not long after Michael, when Athena was only 6. So it was just the two of them, soon to be three. She couldn't wait for her granddaughter to be born.

**Oh Capri!**

**She's beauty**

**Baby inside she's loving**

**Oh Capri!**

**She's Beauty**

**There's an angel inside growing peacefully**

**Oh Capri!**

**Sweet Baby**

Athena was seven months along now, and she had popped. Her school robes were very close to betraying her pregnant belly, and rumors had already begun. When Minerva took Athena to her Healer appointment, they were both in for a surprise. The Healer informed them of a new spell that would allow everyone in the room to hear the baby's heartbeat, instead of just her. As soon as she heard, Athena jumped at the offer. The first time that the two of them had heard the baby's heartbeat, everything became real. Yes, in her head, Minerva knew her daughter was pregnant, but her heart finally came to the conclusion when she heard the steady hum of another life coming from her daughter's stomach. Minerva cried happy silent tears along with her daughter, and when the healer left, they just held each other, acutely aware of how much their lives were about to change.

**And things will be hard at times**

**But I've learned to try**

**Just listening**

**Patiently, Oh Capri**

**Sweet Baby**

Minerva had been having trouble sleeping ever since the Healer appointment. Her daughter had someone else depending on her now, and no way of supporting her self in the future. Yes, she had some money from what her father left her, and she could live in McGonagall Manor, but that was no place to raise a child. Minerva laid her head back on her pillow, with all these thoughts and more racing through her head, and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, she was unable to fall asleep. After thirty minutes of that nonsense, she got up with the intent of making herself a hot cup of chamomile to settle her nerves. On the way to the kitchen, her sharp ears picked up whispering. It was Athena. She was due in two weeks, and longed for the comfort of the rooms she had in her mother's quarters. Minerva obliged her daughter due to Poppy's insistence she remain as stress free as possible. Minerva stopped outside of Athena's door and listened to her daughter talk to the child inside of her. "Baby, I want you to know that no matter what, I will give you the best life I possibly can. I already feel horrible that you'll have to grow up without a father, but unfortunately that can't be helped. It's just you and me kid. You, me and Nana. I feel so bad that I let her down. Not that I would trade you for anything, but I feel like she's so disappointed in me. I know that I'm not always going to do things right, and I hope you'll forgive me for the mistakes I'm gonna make. Just know, I love you so much baby, So much." as Athena spoke to her baby, she spoke in a new way. She sounded like a mother. As Minerva peeked into her daughter's room, she saw her youngest hugging her stomach with one hand and rubbing soft circles with the other. As she rubbed, she sang "Sleep my child, I'll watch o'er you. The moon is here and the stars adore you. Close your eyes and you'll sleep just fine, said my guardian angel once upon a time." as she sang to her daughter, her accent came out. It was their lullaby. When Athena was young, she was very attached to her mother and every night Minerva would sing that song to her. As she listened to her daughter sing, the load on her heart decreased. She walked back to her rooms, her tea forgotten. She'd never gotten a better night's sleep.

**Oh Capri**

**She's Beauty**

**Baby inside she's loving**

**Oh Capri**

**Your Beauty**

**Just like your mother**

**That's carrying…Oh Capri**

On June 19th, in the Hogwarts infirmary, Caprice Minerva McGonagall was born. A little girl with ebony curls and blue eyes brighter than the seas of Greece. As her grandmother held her, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or laugh, so she settled for a watery smile. She held the newest addition to her family close to her bosom and sighed a contented sigh. That happiness was short lived. Athena had been awake long enough to see and name her daughter before she fell asleep. Everyone chalked it up to exhaustion until Poppy Pomfrey went to check on her and noticed the blood. Athena was hemorrhaging. She had already lost a lot of blood and was being flooed to St. Mungos. As she went through the fire with her mother right behind her she grasped her hand and said "Mummy, sing to my baby, tell her I love her. I love her so much." Minerva held her daughters hand and sang to her their lullaby for the last time. "Sleep my child, I'll watch o'er you. The moon is here and the stars adore you. Close your eyes and you'll sleep just fine, said my guardian angel once upon a time." Minerva was the one who brought that girl into the world. She watched her first steps and heard her first word. And she was the one who watched the spark leave those beautiful eyes. At Athena's funeral, Minerva held Caprice tightly to her, seeking the comfort only a baby could offer. As she watched her daughter be lowered into the ground, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and no one was there. She knew it was Athena, giving the last thing she could to her mother and baby. Her Capri.


End file.
